


lights will guide you home

by gamux



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamux/pseuds/gamux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue and violet look nice together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lights will guide you home

"Hey, Sjin, do we have any iron?"

Sips' voice floats up to the second floor of the house where Rythian sits, running a finger across the edge of his blade. He stands and creeps towards the window, peering down at the gray-faced man. Sjin appears, running over from the sorting facility. Rythian heads down the stairs and pretends to busy himself with the crafting table in the back.

"I checked the chests and it looks like we're all out. We must've used it all making the machines and our armour."

"God damn it..." Sips curses under his breath. "We need to get some more."

"I'll go find some." The mage offers, poking his head out the door.

They exchange looks and Sips nods at him.

"Alright, mister magician, let's see if your magic can find us some ore."

He clenches his fists at the name, silently fuming as the two depart, laughing at him. Deep underground isn't his favourite place to be, but it's better than staying around the compound, listening to their inane chatter - 'lego talk', they called it - and the constant whir and hum and click of those awful machines. It’s slowly driving him insane. He nabs an emerald pick from a chest and makes his way down the ladder.

It's a long way down. The mine is cold and emits a sense of foreboding, but the sounds of the machines have faded so he doesn't mind. Torches line the main path, the off-runs left dark. A few mobs roam the larger areas and he slays them with ease. At one point he hears the distinct 'pop' of lava and mines towards it. He breaks one last block of stone and exposes a cave. The lava bubbles to his left, the cave opening up more to his right. He dusts himself off and decides to forgo his quest for iron in exchange for some exploration.

/\/\/\/\/\

His pack is filled to the brim, and even his alchemical bag is running out of space. He's chucking another stack of cobblestone into lava when he hears a shout, a hiss, and an explosion. He ducks as a chunk of rock flies by. A hand fumbles at the edge of the newly-formed crater. Rythian rushes over and grabs the hand, hauling the person over the edge and to their feet.

It's Xephos, who instantly doubles over and starts coughing up dust. He straightens up and when he opens his eyes they glow with a brilliant blue light. Rythian is taken back, but fascinated at the same time. The twin beams swivel around, illuminating every inch of their surroundings briefly before coming to a rest on Rythian. He puts an arm up to shield his face and the light shifts as Xephos looks past him instead.

"Sorry, friend!" he apologises hurriedly. "I-I can't really control it. The glow, I mean."

"It's alright." Rythian waves a hand dismissively.

"I- uh... I don't believe I've ever met you before." he squints and Rythian looks away. "Wait, are you Rythian? Sjin mentioned you the other day."

"I am indeed the one they call Rythian."

"I'm Xephos." he holds a hand out, dropping it and rubbing his arm awkwardly when Rythian merely eyes him. "Listen, could I tag along with you for a while? At least until we find a way out? I got pretty lost running from that creeper and I think I'm out of torches..."

“I guess.” Rythian concedes, shrugging.

Xephos gives a sigh of relief and follows him as he walks away. Neither of them had torches, instead relying on Xephos’ eyes to light up the area in front of them. Rythian broke the heavy silence they travelled in.

“So... What’s the deal with the glow?”

“Oh, uh...” the other stops mid-step, fiddling nervously with the buttons on his shirt.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“...I’m from another planet. I crash landed here a while ago. My eyes glow because it’s normal for my species.”

Rythian nodded, almost knowingly. Xephos was slightly surprised at the reaction, as though it was a mundane situation, to discover someone was an alien. It left them with an awkward silence. The light suddenly moved as Xephos turns to inspect a dark tunnel that branched off their main path. Rythian keeps walking, looking over his shoulder.

“Did you hear somethi-?”

He put his foot down, expecting ground only to be met with air, and suddenly he was falling, landing with a huff a few blocks down. While he had escaped mostly unscathed, it had caught him off guard. There’s a purple light reflecting off the rocks he’s looking at and he panics. His own eyes are glowing now, lit up by the adrenaline.

Xephos can’t see him like this. Nobody knows, nobody needs to know. When the spaceman drops down next to him he turns away, covering his face. He opens his mouth but Rythian cuts him off immediately.

“I’m fine! Maybe a little bruised, but perfectly fine!”

“Are you sure?” Xephos asked, frowning. “You don’t sound fine. Why are you covering your face? Just let me have a quick look-”

“No, its fine! I don’t need any help-” Rythian protests.

Their struggle is short. Still recovering from his apparently harmless fall, Rythian is no match for a surprising show of strength from Xephos. He is spun around. They stare at each other, blue mingling with purple. Xephos’ mouth is open in shock and his pupils move frantically, scanning the mage’s.

Rythian’s the one in shock when Xephos leans in and kisses him on both cheeks.

“...Is that normal for your species as well?” Rythian questions, a bemused smile beneath his mask.

“Yes, actually, it is.” Xephos laughs. “It’s a sort of greeting. I’m sorry, by the way. I just had a momentary lapse in concentration.” There’s a tinge of sadness to his voice now. “It’s a greeting for family and friends. I thought I was back home for a second there.”

“It’s okay. I understand.” Rythian murmurs, putting a friendly hand on his shoulder. They share a smile.

“So, what’s the deal with your glow?” Xephos says cheekily. Rythian stays silent, staring at something in the distance darkness. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Rythian’s still-glowing eyes focus on him and he gives a short bark of laughter, punching him lightly on the shoulder. Xephos joins in with another chuckle, grinning. Then he past him on the back and starts walking again.

“Come on, let’s find a way out.”


End file.
